Welcome To The Shield ღ
by HannahAmbrollins
Summary: Newest WWE Diva Cassie joins WWE, but in her first match ever the Shield interfere, Cassie is deathly terrified of the shield.But will she fall for any? Dean? Seth? Roman? read to find out!


**Wwe the shield fan fiction. Welcome to the shield**

Today was my first ever day on WWE Raw, words could not explain what I was acting. My match was against Aj, of course we all know that she would have Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston in her corner.

My attire is just like Michelle McCool's but without the crosses. I remember looking at it for the first time; I cried I was just that happy. My theme is called 'Breakout' by My Hero with an intro cut.

It was just me and Layla in the divas locker room, waiting for my name to be called over the intercom. "So, Cassie who is your favorite superstar on the Raw roster?" Layla asked me, "Uh, probably… Chris Jericho, because he is super energetic" I answered truthfully. "What's your take on the shield?" she asked me, "they are just three guys looking for attention, that's all" I said. It's true, no matter how hard they try to impress me it won't work. "Cassie and AJ Lee please make your way to the gorilla" the intercom spoke!

I was at the gorilla with Aj, Dolph and Big E Langston, AJ was giving me dirty looks Dolph had that Dolph look on his face and Big E, and well he was just giving me that Big E look. AJ's music started to play and she skipped her dumbass skip with Dolph and Big E. Next my music started to play there was really no reaction until I walked out from behind the screens. There was screaming everywhere I couldn't help but smile.

The match was half way through when I decided to put AJ away; I hit her with my finishing maneuver called Cassie's Boot (aka Big Boot Michelle McCool's finisher), and pinned her

1,

2,

3!

"_Ladies and Gentleman, your winner of this match by result of pinfall…. Cassie!"_ Lillian Garcia's voice flooded through the arena, and I was happy to hear my name instead of AJ's. I stood on the middle rope and put up the peace signs to the audience, I felt great that was how I felt until I heard this.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, S.H.I.E.L.D, _my heart sunk, I was frozen, I knew the shield came out after matches, but the matches were _SUPERSTAR _matches not _DIVA_ matches. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins on one side of the crowd and Roman Reigns on the other. When they hopped over the barricade I knew I was toast, so being the shy me I am, I backed into the corner and stared at the scene in front of me in shock.

_Why would they target me? _

_What have I done to deserve being triple power bombed onto the mat?_

By now AJ, Dolph and Big E Langston were long gone, great, first day being beaten up by three very strong men. When they got on the apron I shrank back into the corner as far as I could, I could see Dean looking at me as he entered the ring which meant in comes, Roman and Seth too, Dean approached me, and pulled me out of the corner.

I felt naked, even though I am in ring gear.

He kept telling me to stay calm and not to flip. Well I bet Dean learned a fact today, never tell Cassie to do something, because she does the total opposite "HOW CAN I NOT FLIP OUT!" I yelled, and slapped him while tears are streaming down my face, these three men horrified me, and you know when Layla asked me about how I felt about the shield? How I said they were just three guys looking for attention? Well I lied; the shield _horrified_ me to pieces.

I had a dream, well really a nightmare, about the shield attacking me and I never got over it. Dean started to look pissed, and I knew this wasn't good, I tried to get away but his grip on my arm was too tight, and it got tighter, I knew I was going to have a bruise there.

He whispered something to Seth, Seth nodded and looked straight into my eyes, I looked away with tears still streaming down my face, then Dean whispered something to Roman, Roman nodded looked at me as well, but instead of just staying there, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"_Cole! What is the Shield doing?" Jerry said, "Lawler I know as much as you, but what are they doing, poor Cassie must be terrified, in her first day too" Cole replied with a hint of sympathy in his voice._

Michael Cole was right; I was terrified, even worse on my first day. The Shield started to get out of the ring, Roman handed me to Dean while he got out of the ring, and Dean handed me to Seth while he got out of the ring, then of course Seth handed me back to Roman so he could get out the ring himself.

I could hear Dean say "Seth you go with Roman to make sure she won't get out of his grip, I would go too, but she is really pissing me off, because she slapped me" , I still can't get over the fact that I slapped him and he didn't hit me, I am really stupid. Roman started walking to the barricade and I started to pound on his back with my fists and kick him in the stomach with me feet, he wouldn't budge, in fact his hold got tighter which also kinda hurt.

I could see Seth's feet behind Roman, I looked up and saw Seth he looked at me but said nothing, usually on the T.V he and Dean talk a lot and Roman is that quiet one, I would've thought Seth would've said a snarky remark but he didn't he just looked at me, until I looked back down.

We got up at the top of the stairs and Roman still didn't let me go; now I was the one that was pissed. "Um... Did you guys at least get my jacket that I wear to the ring? (It's like Michelle's, the one she wore at Extreme Rules 2011 but black and sparkly) " I say because seriously that's my favorite part of the attire, "No, and please grace us with your quietness" Dean said, seriously he is messed, maybe he was born that way? I don't know.

Next thing I know we are walking again, all this energy makes me wanna go pee, hmmm, good way of getting some time to think to myself. "Hey , hey Dean" I say (epically using the annoying orange, trying to be annoying) " What!" he says flustered, "I gotta go peeeeee" I say looking up at him, " well sorry we aren't making stops" he says with the same tone as before, "Please" I said sniffling a little, " fuck! No more crying, what I is it with women and their crying, plus you can wait, we have a bathroom in our hidden dressing room" he said, I huffed.

That's right I huffed.

When we got to the hidden dressing room once Roman let me down I looked at Dean and said "Okay Dean where is it", " over there" he said pointing to a door.

I was wondering, why The Shield took me it's not like I did an injustice I was only there for one night. After I was done my business, I looked out of the bathroom door, no one was there maybe I could escape? Those funny thought bubbles :T

I walked out no one was in there I cautiously walked over to the door, It was unlocked 1: Cassie 0: The Shield, I walked into the hallway, and since it was my first day here in the arena I had no idea where to go so I went with my gut and went right, I was about ten steps to the right I ran into something, shit , shit , shit I thought it was a member of the shield, I cautiously looked up and was dumbfounded

It was a _wall_.

How stupid do you get right a wall, "Eh, hem , Oh Miss Cassie, going somewhere?" I heard a voice and slowly turned around, shit, shit, shit

_It wa Dean Ambrose._

**_How was it guys? Good? Bad? Next Chapter coming soon i promise 3 ~Hannah Ambrollins ✌_**


End file.
